3 Years
by Tonegawa Rie
Summary: OC x femNaru. "Namaku Uzumaki Azami!" FemNaru diganti namanya hadi Azami! Bukan Naruko!
1. Chapter 1: My identity, my problems, etc

**3* years older/younger than me, but its okay, right? *2.5 year almost 3**

**Author**: My names...guess what? Red-Hot Habanero, Tonegawa Rie23!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto! However, I own cute little Azami-chan! Little Minato too, if you let me...?

**Genre**: Adv, suspense, parody

**Rated**: T

**Pairing**: Minato Azami

**Warning**: do not look inside...or the words will burn your eyes!

**Summary**: Ini adalah Minato POV! Dari ketika ia bertemu Azami dan seterusnya! Hehe, nggak ada plot yang bagus untuk cerita ini, ya

**Appearances**: Minato was handsome (to me and only me) and cute (when little) and sooo handsome (again, when he grown up). The main cuteness to behold was Azami-chan as she was so cute and adorable, but when grown up she will be a beauty!

**Birthday**: Minato birthday was on 25 January 1996. Azami birthday was on 10 Oktober 1998. Sakura birthday was on 28 Maret 1999.

**Welcome to my world, Minato H. World**

**"****I admire your hair, Azami. The color reminded me of the sun and gold itself. I think it was beautiful..."**

Minato said when he saved Azami from Iwa and Kumo shinobi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: My identity, my problems, etc! Minato H. **

**Minato POV, 10 Oktober 1994**

Namaku Haruno Minato. Umurku mau 9 tahun, pada tanggal 25 Januari nanti (masih 8 tahun saat ini). Oh, ya, namaku ini berasal dari Yondaime Hokage, lho. Orangtuaku, Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki menamaiku Minato karena kata mereka aku mirip sama Yondaime. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mirip di warna rambut dan warna mata. Coba lihat, aku punya rambut merah gelap-ku yang spiky dan mencuat kemana-mana dan bola mata yang sewarna dengan lautan itu sendiri. Katanya hanya bentuk wajah dan facial features-ku yang mirip dengan beliau (Yondaime). Warna rambutku ini keturunan ayahku juga ibuku, warna rambut ayah adalah pink pudar dan ibuku berwarna oranye gelap, sepertinya warna rambutku ini gabungan dari antara mereka berdua, ya. Dan warna mataku ini keturunan ayahku, bedanya kalau aku ini lebih jauh lebih gelap, karena warna mata ibu yang juga gelap, walau warnanya hijau, beda denganku yang berwarna biru.

Haha, aku ini agak **_boring_**, ya? Masa cerita tentang diri sendiri melulu? Maaf, deh, aku yang cerita, jadinya begini. Aku ini pendiam dan lebih suka mengamati/melihat daripada cerewet dan berisik (Sama aja...). Aku punya adik bernama Haruno Sakura, tapi aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Entah kenapa **_anak itu_** selalu senang bermain keluar daripada ngobrol sama aku yang kutu buku plus **_boring_** ini. Kira-kira sudah 1 tahun aku tidak dekat anak itu lagi. Huh. Apa yang kuceritakan tadi lupakan saja.

Hobiku adalah membaca, menulis **_calligraphy_** untuk Fuuinjutsu, dan melatih kemampuanku menjadi ninja. Kalian tanya apa aku punya teman? Tidak. Paling tidak para fangirl yang suka ngejar-ngejar aku saat masuk dan keluar dari gedung akademi (merinding, dan mereka itu tidak bisa disebut teman, kan!). Aku juga tidak memperkenalkan diriku sebagai Haruno di akademi karena aku hanya ingin semuanya tidak menganggapku sombong karena keluargaku yang mempunyai semua toko di Konoha. Mungkin aku ini sedikit pengecut, ya...

Pada saat waktu luang atau libur, aku sering sekali duduk di bangku taman bermain sambil membaca. Banyak anak seumuranku yang mengajakku untuk main, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan objek itu. Mungkin apa karena aku terlalu terobsesi dengan membaca? Ah, sudahlah, ngapain mikirin itu? Ribet amat, sih.

Nah, karena perkenalannya sudah selesai, kita lanjut ke cerita, ya!

"Onii-sama, sedang apa disitu?" Suara yang bagiku itu seperti **_banshee_** menyapaku yang lagi asyik membaca buku tentang Fuuinjutsu. Buku ini adalah buku yang sangat kusayangi karena buku ini karya Namikaze Minato, idolaku, dan orang yang menyebabkan aku punya nama yang bagiku keren (nama Minato itu keren, kan?).

"Baca. Emang apa lagi?" Ucapku, sekadarnya. Cepatlah pergi! Tinggalkan aku sendiri~!

Haruno Sakura mendengus kesal, "Onii-sama marah sama aku, ya? Aku minta maaf, deh!" Serunya, memaksa. Tolong, tinggalkan aku sekarang juga, baka-**_imouto_** yo!

Dengan senjata yang kupikir ampuh, aku diam aja, tidak mempedulikannya. Umur sih 5 tahun, tapi kelakuannya sudah seperti **_spoiled brat_** yang biasa ada di buku cerita! Bagaimana adikku yang dulunya manis dan imut bisa seperti itu? Kira-kira dia jadi begitu ketika ia bertemu dengan Yamanaka Ino sekitar 2 tahun-an yang lalu, ketika si Sakura baru umur 4 tahun. Hah...pergaulan memang membentuk sifat seorang anak, ya? Untung saja aku tidak punya teman! Haha...

Sakura menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah dan berlari kecil menuju rumah (mereka lagi ada di taman, tempat favorit-nya Minato) mereka yang kira-kira 3 menit dari taman tersebut.

"Huh...akhirnya pergi juga...," Gumamku, dengan helaan nafas ala kakek-kakek yang kecapaian. Hey, maksudku kakek aku yang 5 tahun yang lalu meninggal karena Kyuubi no Kitsune. Hey, aku ini masih ingat tentang kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu karena aku ini punya memori yang kuat dan aku ini cerdas (bagi sensei-sensei yang ada di akademi) di kalangan anak-anak seumuranku. Aku ini duduk di kelas 4 tahun ini. Aku masuk waktu aku berumur 6 tahun. Akademi ada 6 kelas, jadinya aku akan lulus ketika aku berumur 10/11 tahun! Hebat, kan? *terlalu membanggakan diri sendiri

"Uhu...hiks...hiks..."

Wah. Apa itu suara anak perempuan menangis? *merinding*

"Hiks...hiks...kenapa semuanya begitu...? Aku hanya ingin main dengan mereka...," suara anak perempuan itu terdengar lagi. Suara ada di...belakangnya Minato.

Minato menoleh ke belakang secara **_dramatic_**. Dan dia mendapati sosok anak perempuan dengan rambut kuning yang pendek— lebih pendek dari rambut merahnya Minato— berkilau mengucek-ucek matanya yang penuh dengan air mata. Anak perempuan itu memakai baju daster yang imut berwarna merah-putih. Tapi ada bekas debu di pipinya yang merah (Hey! Apa mungkin itu adalah bekas pukulan!?) dan di bajunya yang sampai di atas lutut itu. Karena aku ini terlalu baik (Menyombongkan diri) maka, kusamperin deh anak yang nangis itu. Anaknya manis juga, sih...

"Hey, dik! Kenapa nangis di pagi yang cerah ini?" Sapaku, riang. Bego, kan? Masa menyapa riang orang yang jelas-jelas lagi sedih begitu? **_Social skills_** aku ini buruk sekali. Jangan tanya lagi, ya?

Anak itu mendongak dari posisinya yang lagi duduk itu. Warna matanya itu...indah sekali. Hangat dan menyambut, tetapi ada kesedihan dan frustasi di dalamnya. Wow, hanya dengan melihat mata anak perempuan itu, aku tahu apa yang dia rasakan? Hebat! *Salut!

Anak itu memandangku lama, dan ia berdiri dengan cepat, layaknya shinobi (Aku itu Shinobi!) yang biasa kulihat di TV-TV. Dan ia memandangku dengan tatapan tajam. Ada curiga di tatapannya itu. Aku pun diam-diam merinding di tempatku.

"Ma-mau apa?" Akhirnya aku bisa mendengar jelas suaranya! Suaranya...lembut tapi tegas.

"Aku hanya mau tanya kenapa kau menangis, itu saja," Ucapku, heran tertera di wajahku. Anak perempuan itu menaikan alisnya,

"Aku nangis, ya, adalah urusanku sendiri! Sudah sana, jangan ganggu **_monster_** seperti aku!" Serunya, dengan air mata siap tumpah lagi. Tunggu dulu. Monster katanya? Kenapa...oh.

"Monster...?" Gumamku, "Kau tidak terlihat seperti monster bagiku. Memangnya siapa yang memberitahumu itu? Pasti orang itu adalah orang yang tidak waras!" Ujarku, melipat tanganku di depan dada. Anak perempuan itu melongo. Sepertinya ia tidak terbiasa ada orang yang ngobrol di dekatnya. Maklum, sih. Karena dia adalah...

"Orang...tidak waras? Apa itu?" Oh, aku lupa bahwa anak perempuan yang ada dihadapanku itu berumur 5 tahun! Tentu saja kosakata-nya tidak seluas orang seperti aku yang mau 9 tahun 3 bulan lagi! Apalagi aku ini cerdas!

"Ah, lupakan itu. Mmm...mau berkenalan?" Minato berdehem, "Siapa namamu?"

"Uzumaki Azami." Katanya, takut-takut.

Uzumaki Azami? Oh... "Namaku Minato!" Ujar Minato dengan tangan kanan di rentangkan ke atas. Azami terkikik geli.

"Kau lucu!" Seru Azami, menunjuk ke Minato dan masih tertawa kecil. Minato tersenyum walau diri sendirinya tidak mau dibilang lucu oleh anak yang lebih muda darinya, "Dan kau...lain dari yang lainnya. Kau tidak melihat kearahku seakan-akan aku ini kotoran atau monster!" Seru Azami, masih terkikik geli. Minato pun tersenyum. Dia tahu kenapa orang-orang pada melihat ke arah Azami dengan tatapan yang tidak pantas...itu semua karena Kyuubi. Tapi karena Minato itu pintar dan suka memakai logika, ketika pertama kali melihat Azami, ia tidak melihat monster. Melainkan ia melihat gadis imut dan **_adorable_** yang kesepian dan sedih. Dan ia ingin menghilangkan kesedihan dan kesepian yang dimiliki Azami. Sebagai lelaki sejati.

"Azami," Panggil Minato, dan tawa Azami pun mulai mereda, "Kenapa rambutmu pendek sekali? Tadi aku hampir mengira ada anak laki-laki yang pengecut karena menangis!" Canda Minato, tapi Azami merengut kesal sama pernyataan Minato yang terlalu **_direct_** dan **_blunt_**.

"Rambut panjang itu merepotkan! Juga, aku kan mau jadi Kunoichi yang terhebat, jadinya aku harus memotong rambutku sependek mungkin, kan?" Jelas Azami dengan muka 'this was obvious'. Minato merengut heran,

"Siapa yang memberitahumu itu?" Minato tahu kalau ada yang mengasih tahu Azami tentang 'Kunoichi hebat harus punya rambut pendek', dia akan memastikan orang ini akan mendapati 'mahkota'nya menghilang seperti ditelan air semalaman.

-different place-

Umino Iruka bersin dengan tidak sopannya.

'**_Pasti ada yang membicarakanku..._**' Pikirnya. Dia tidak tahu seberapa benarnya ia...

-Back to place-

"Oh, Iruka-sensei! Dia yang memberitahuku itu!" Seru Azami dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Iruka...-sensei?" Minato tersenyum, tapi sebenarnya pengen nyegir jahil, "Makasih sudah memberitahu, Azami-chan!" Azami tersipu malu karena jarang ada yang mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Tiba-tiba Minato teringat sesuatu,

"Oh, ya, Azami-chan, mau menjadi temanku, nggak?" Azami terbelalak kaget, "E-eh, itu kalau kau mau sih...toh, nggak aku ini tidak punya teman sama seperti Azami."

"Mau saja, Minato...-san," Azami tersenyum manis, Minato pun membalasnya dengan cengiran.

TSUZUKU!

**Special Haruno Sakura moment; OMAKE! **

"Aniki sialan...sangat bodoh dan aneh," Bisik Sakura pada dirinya sendiri setelah ia sudah sampai rumah dan masuk ke kamarnya. "Tapi itulah yang aku sukai dari aniki..."

Si Sakura ini sangat menyukai aniki-nya sejak Minato pertama kalinya menemaninya untuk tradisi Hanami. Pada waktu itu Minato terlihat sangat tampan di mata Sakura, melihat Minato yang lagi terpana sama bunga Sakura yang lagi pada berguguran. Waktu itu Minato sempat berbisik 'indah sekali' saat menatap bunga Sakura yang lagi dipegang sama Minato sendiri. Nah, inilah pertama kali Sakura mengagumi Minato. Sakura juga berusaha untuk tidak menyukai Minato karena Minato itu kakaknya dan ia juga masih muda dan **_seharusnya_** tidak mengerti soal suka-sukaan. Tapi, ya...tidak berhasil.

Sakura pun mulai memanjangi rambutnya yang sewarna dengan bunga Sakura untuk menarik perhatian Minato (rambut Minato 'kan warnanya **_scarlet_**, warnanya tidak sama dengan warna rambut Sakura, walau mereka itu bersaudara) dan mulai membaca buku tentang 'hubungan antara kekasih' dan 'hubungan intim' yang tentu **_forbidden_** untuk anak dibawah umur karena didalamnya ada topik tentang seks. Didalamnya juga ada tentang incest, membuat Sakura tambah tertarik untuk mengejar Minato, karena hubungan incest itu bagi shinobi tidak kenapa-kenapa asalkan sembunyi-sembunyi dan tidak mempunyai anak, karena biasanya anak yang dihasilkan dari incest, sekitar beberapa persen, cacat. Sakura sudah membuat rencana di kepalanya tentang pernikahannya dengan Minato dan punya anak dari mengadopsi bersama Minato.

"Pasti...pasti aku akan mendapatkanmu...Minato." Bisik Sakura sambil tersenyum ala orang yang...**_insane_**.

Di lain tempat, dimana Minato yang baru berkenalan dengan Azami merinding seperti menandakan kalau masa depannya akan sulit.

PS: I'm a newbie here...so please understand with my weird sentence and grammar.


	2. Chapter 2: Minato's graduated!

**3 years older/younger than me, but it's okay, right? **

**Author**: My name...guess what? Tonegawa Rie23!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto! However, I own cute little Azami-chan! Little Minato too, if you let me...?

**Genre**: Adv, suspense, parody

**Rated**: T

**Pairing**: Minato Azami

**Warning**: do not look inside...or the words will burn your eyes!

**Summary**: Minato met someone that will change his life forever!

**Appearances**: Minato was handsome (to me and only me) and cute (when little) and sooo handsome (again, when he grown up). The main cuteness to behold was Azami-chan as she was so cute and adorable, but when grown up she will be a beauty!

**Birthday**: Minato birthday was on 25 January 1996. Azami birthday was on 10 Oktober 1998. Sakura birthday was on 28 Maret 1999.

**Welcome to my world, Minato H. World**

**"****I admire your hair, Azami. The color reminded me of the sun and gold itself. I think it was beautiful..."**

Minato said when he saved Azami from Iwa and Kumo shinobi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Minato graduated! **

"Team 5...Tonegawa Rie, Aomori Shinji, dan Minato."

Minato tersenyum puas ketika mendengar kalau dirinya sukses lulus dari akademi. Buktinya adalah apakah ia mendapatkan team atau tidak, dan ia baru saja dipanggil. Rasanya ia ingin loncat-loncat senang dan 'menjenguk' Azami yang ada di 4 kelas jauh dari kelasnya untuk merayakan kelulusannya bersama-sama. Rasanya, Minato tidak bisa menghentikan cengiran di wajahnya karena ini.

Sudah sekitar 1 tahun sejak pertemuannya dengan Uzumaki Azami. Sejak saat itu, Minato tahu kalau dirinya tidak hidup sendiri. Dia juga manusia yang membutuhkan orang lain. Tapi tentu bukan adiknya, Sakura, yang sejak saat itu seperti mencoba seksi di depannya *merinding*. Sejak saat itu pula ia mulai keluar dari sarangnya dan tidak lagi nilainya di tengah-tengah kelas walau pun ia lebih muda dari yang lainnya. Karena sejak saat itu Minato selalu diam-diam training bersama Azami, ia pun menjadi **_rookie of the year_** di kalangan generasinya. Ia cukup bangga dengan pencapaiannya, padahal ada dua orang Uchiha, Shika-Ino-Chou trio, dan beberapa anak dari klan ternama lainnya.

Azami juga sekarang sudah seperti sahabatnya. Bahkan Minato pindah ke kompleks apartemen-nya Azami untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Walau Azami lebih muda dan umurnya Azami hanya beberapa bulan lebih tua dari Sakura, Minato tidak pernah menganggap Azami sebagai adiknya. Karena **_simple_**, sikap Azami lebih dewasa darinya. Azami bisa masak, mencuci, mengurus keperluan rumah tangga, **_completely opposite_** dari Minato yang apartemen-nya selalu berantakan dan kerjaannya makan ramen instant melulu sebelum Azami mengetahui kalau Minato itu tidak bisa hidup sendirian di apartemen kecil seperti dirinya (Azami).

Azami sempat marah ketika tahu kalau dirinya tidak mencuci bajunya secara rutin atau 3 minggu sekali, makan di pagi hari hanya dengan roti tawar dan segelas susu yang kadang sudah kadaluarsa duluan. Apartemennya pun seperti tempat pembuangan sampah kedua di Konoha, dengan cup mie instant berserakan dimana-mana. Azami sempat memukul kepala Minato dan menamparnya dua kali sebelum ia membersihkan **_chaos_** yang dibuat oleh seorang Haruno Minato.

Karena Minato itu pelupa, dia lupa bahwa hari ini Azami akan mampir ke kamarnya untuk membangunkannya. Dan ia juga lupa kalau setiap kali Azami membangunkannya, pasti ada acara gebukan di pagi hari...kecuali hari ini.

**Flashback**

**_"_****_Selamat pagi, Minato-san~!" Seru Azami, riang, dan segera memasuki kamar tidurnya Minato. Azami merengut sebentar ketika ia mendapati scene yang ada dihadapannya. "MINATO-SAAAAN! Kau apakan lagi apartemen-mu!" Azami menendang tempat tidurnya Minato dengan kekuatan yang cukup keras untuk membuat Minato terlonjak bangun dari mimpinya dan tempat tidurnya. _**

**_"_****_Waaa! A-azami...," Minato yang sudah sadar langsung memeluk erat boneka teddy bear yang besar buatan Azami itu untuk sekiranya menameng dirinya dari amarah Azami. "Aku bisa jelaskan..." _**

**_"_****_Sejak kau ada di apartemen ini, kau selalu bilang begitu!" Geram Azami. Sebenarnya ia tersenyum di dalam karena tahu ini adalah keunikan Minato yang tidak akan bisa dirubah. "Cepat bangun, kau akan lulus dari akademi hari ini, kan?" Ucap Azami sambil memberikan senyumannya yang selama ini Minato kagumi. Dengan itu, Minato pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk menyantap sarapan yang pastinya sudah dibuat oleh Azami. _**

**End Flashback**

Minato tersenyum ketika mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Azami tidak bilang 'apa kau benar akan lulus?' tapi Azami dengan percaya dirinya bilang 'kau akan lulus, kan?'. Minato suka sama sifat optimis-nya Azami, tidak seperti seseorang yang selalu pesimis.

=======different place=======

"HACHOOOO!" Orang itu bersin dengan kencang.

"Omoi! Jorok tahu! Kalau bersin ditutup, dong!" Karui menasehati teman satu team-nya itu.

"Maaf Karui. Ini pasti adalah Shinigami yang membicarakan kapan kematianku akan datang. Aku tidak bisa menahan bersinnya jikalau itu benar, kau juga pasti dibicarakan oleh Shinigami tentang kematianmu...dan semua desa akan—"

"BERISIK!" Karui memukul Omoi sejauh mungkin dari pandangannya...

=========back to place========

"Oke, semua team tunggu Jounin sensei-nya disini, mengerti?" Kata mantan gurunya Minato itu, yang membuat Minato tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Hai!" Seru seluruh murid. Minato hanya diam saja, ia merasa ngantuk karena semalam ia tidak tidur nyenyak karena masih ada ketakutan kalau ia tidak akan lulus.

"Minato-kun."

Minato mendongak dan mendapati teman se-team-nya, Rie yang memasang muka antara datar dan senang dan Shinji yang merengut kesal seperti tidak mau sesuatu yang akan dilakukannya, berdiri di dekatnya. "Apa?"

"Bukan apa, apa! Kita sekarang adalah satu team, kita kan harus tahu satu sama lain!" Rie berkacak pinggang sambil menendang kaki kanan Shinji membuat Shinji mengaduh kesakitan. "Apaan, sih?!" Bisik Shinji ke Rie.

"Kompromi, bodoh! Kita satu team sekarang, jangan ada cemburu-cemburuan! Mengerti?!" Bisik Rie ke Shinji yang menelan ludahnya dengan gugup.

"Tapi dia lebih muda dari kita, Rie!" Protes Shinji.

Rie memberikan **_deathglare_** terbaiknya setelah mendengar Shinji protes.

Minato **_sweatdrop_** karena kenapa ia memilih menjadi rookie of the year? Jelas-jelas kalau ia mendapat gelar itu, Rie yang **_Kunoichi of the year _**dan Shinji yang **_dead-last_** akan se-team dengannya. Kenapa ia tidak memikirkannya? Bodoh.

Yap, bodoh sekali.

"Minato! Gimana dengan pembagian team-nya?" Azami menyambut kepulangan Minato dengan **_cheery smile_** di wajah cantiknya. Rambut kuning panjangnya terlihat berkilau, pipinya merah dan dia terlihat **_adorable_** sekali. Memang, biasanya Minato itu selalu mampir ke apartemennya Azami untuk numpang makan makanan yang dibuat oleh Azami (makanannya enak sekali, lho!) dan sekalian punya teman. Apartemennya Minato hanya digunakan untuk tidur dan mandi, seperti hotel.

Minato yang tanpa sadar memerah berkata, "Ah...pembagiannya lumayan menarik." Jawabnya, sekenanya.

Azami menatap Minato dengan pandangan 'aku tidak percaya pada ucapanmu'.

"Yah, kita akan menghadapi ujian kedua untuk bisa menjadi Genin," Minato menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa empuk yang ia bawa dari rumahnya ke apartemennya Azami.

"Ujian kedua?" Azami menatap Minato, heran. "Memangnya, siapa Jounin sensei-mu, Minato-san?" tanyanya.

Minato merengut, mencoba mengingat, "Hem...kalau tidak salah, namanya adalah Shiranui Genma. Tahu siapa dia?"

Azami yang semula memasang wajah heran, sekarang memasang wajah orang yang terlalu senang.

"Shiranui Genma? Dia adalah 1 dari 3 **_bodyguard_**nya Yondaime Hokage! Dia bisa Hiraishin-nya Yondaime Hokage, lho!" ucapnya, dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Kau beruntung sekali, Minato-san! Begitu kau lulus ujian kedua genin, kau bisa menanyakan tentang jurus Hiraishin yang kau coba buat lagi, kan!"

Minato mangut-mangut, "Hem. Kau benar juga. Terimakasih, Azami!"


End file.
